


magic and mischief

by melonpaan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, discord made me do it, for the crew!!!, i dont have a kink YOU HAVE A KINK SHUT UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/pseuds/melonpaan
Summary: Come one, come all to the magical exploits of Demon Magician Fair and his lovely Angelic Assistant Lockhart.Yup.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	magic and mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned this [NSFW zifa from VOA](https://twitter.com/voaRTST/status/1370117245146263552) and jokes on me, it's been living in my head rent free ever since. Go stare at it for like an hour and then you can come back and read this dumb thing.

“You remember your cue, right?” Zack whispers just before taking her by the hand and leading her onto the stage, long black nails scraping against the fabric of her lacy teal fingerless gloves.

“I remember, I remember.” Tifa laughs, giving his hand a light squeeze. It’s their first performance in a real theater instead of on the streets, and it’s almost adorable how childishly excited Zack is about the whole affair. They perform the whole shebang to a completely packed house—linking and unlinking giant metal rings, doves from his sleeveless turtleneck, a bouquet of roses out of her tiny tophat, which he hands to her with an exaggerated wink and a kiss over her knuckles. She swoons, holds the bouquet out to the audience before Zack claps and it explodes into glittering confetti all over the front row. When they get to the grand finale, he wheels out a platformed, bejeweled table, takes her by the hand to help her settle on top of it and she lays on her side, stretches her legs out with an exaggerated wink to great applause and a healthy smattering of wolf whistles. Zack waits with an approving grin on his face until the applause dies down and then says, in his most solemn, voice. “And now—to make my lovely assistant disappear!” 

A chorus of gasps as Tifa plays it up with fingers fanned across her cheeks, eyes wide in shock. And then—time freezes. 

Rather, she freezes time. 

An entire auditorium full of faces and bodies so silent you could hear a pin drop. Or a low whistle as Zack plants a hand over his eyes to survey her work. 

It’s a simple enough trick for a demon, so an even simpler trick for an angel, and Tifa’s happy enough to oblige, though she’s still a bit confused. Zack had been so adamant on mastering human magic tricks for this performance, so she’s not sure why he decided the grand finale would be literally show-stopping rather than teleportation. 

“So, should I head to the rafters now?” Tifa asks as he seats himself on the other end of the table, shifts her legs so they’re resting on top of his lap. He massages her calves through her fishnets and she nearly purrs in contentment. Her boots are cute but murder on her legs—trust only humans to design something so frivolously impractical. 

“That depends,” Zack replies, inching his massage up toward her kneecaps. “How long do you think you can keep the freeze up?” 

She rolls her eyes. “How long? What do you take me for, an ameteur? I could keep it up all night.” 

He smirks and she catches a glimpse of fangs. “Was hoping you’d say that.” And then his hands trail a slow descent up her thighs, caresses the tops of her garters and the skin around it. Rucks the bottom of her already short dress up to her waist. 

“What are you—” she cuts off, shivering as he presses a long nail against the front of her panties.

“You wore the striped pair.” His voice is husky with pure, unadulterated delight. 

“What exactly is it with demons and stripes?” She laughs, breathless, jolting with pleasure as he works her damp through the fabric.

“Optical illusions are very evil.” He pinches her clit and she arches her back straight off the table. “And sexy.” 

“Zack, if you’re telling me this entire performance was all a pretense to get me wound up before we head back home—” 

“Of _course_ not,” Zack chuckles, slipping a finger past her panties and his skin _sears_ inside of her, burns delicious demonic hot energy straight into her nerves. She loses focus for a single second and gasps echo across the auditorium before she refocuses on the freeze. “For the grand finale, I’m clearly gonna fuck you in front of an entire frozen auditorium.” His nail skates along her walls, first one and then another, deep and reaching and shark, and she bites down on her own gloved hand. “Think you can keep up your spell through an orgasm?” 

The spotlight is far too bright and blazing from above, and her concentration is a slippery slope even as she stares right into a sea of open-mouthed faces. “I—don’t think so.” 

“Hm, shame,” he says, though he doesn’t sound disappointed at all. In fact, his grin is absolutely wicked. “Guess you can’t come then.” And then he’s ripping his pants straight off and positioning the head of his cock against her entrance, rubbing himself in her slick and it’s an inferno of unspeakable pleasure, it always is, an unholy side effect of sex between angels and demons because it’s not a thing that was ever supposed to happen, or _keep_ happening, but Zack likes a challenge and he also likes a side of masochistic pain with his pleasure, gets off real bad on having his entire being unravel as his energy gets sucked straight into her pussy the fucking degenerate. He plunges into her, throws his head back with rapturous glee, skin slapping like an obscene hymn, and it’s not too long before his transformation fizzles, flickers, fades completely. Deep maroon marks branding over his cheeks and around the rims of his eyes, sharp horns curling up and out of his shaggy black mane, wings like the dragons lost to time, vibrant magenta scales and leathery iridescent aqua, spanning full and large and breathtaking. His eyes pupils are hot white over frosted blue and he’s so beautiful it steals the breath right out of her burning lungs every time, nearly takes her focus away but his nails cut into her thighs, brings her clarity back. 

“Hold on,” he rasps, his whole body hazy with wisping energy, soul tearing itself completely apart only to restitch and regenerate over and over as he grinds so deep his hair tangles into hers, drenched with sweat and need and desire. She moans as her own transformation comes undone, small feathery wings straining to meet his, growing longer and fuller as his slowly crumble to decay because he’s not supposed to be in her this long but he’s holding on out of spite because she can feel her climax building, rising, even though her clit is swollen and forgotten except for brief moments of delicious friction and she wants to fuck it all, give into her desires and fuck herself with her own fingers, but frozen eyes are watching and she can’t, she _can’t_ —he comes with a feral, scalding howl that she feels in her skin, in her bones, in every quivering feather and it drives her right off the edge as she teleports into the rafters, riding out her high on hands and knees, shaking and spent and dizzy with far too much potent magical energy with nowhere to release except inside her own wanton body. She bites down on the inside of her cheek hard enough to taste iron just as the spell breaks, gasps throaty and full and remembers to cloak themselves with human facades at the very last second.

“Ta-dah!”

And then the crowd explodes into a raucous applause, a standing ovation, and she see his lazy lidded eyes and cheeky smile before he snaps his fingers and, shit, the second cue, she barely has enough time to roll her skirt back down over the tops of her thighs before the spotlight burns hot against her. 

“And _there’s_ my lovely assistant!” Zack bellows with his greatest showman voice and the biggest shit-eating grin because she’s just realized her panties have disappeared. 

Asshole. 

“Take a bow!” She crosses her ankles and curtseys, but when the curtains close she spreads her legs and gives him one hell of a view and vows it’ll be the last time he’ll see it. 

Tonight, anyway.


End file.
